bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei no Shichimen
| image = | english = Kei's Seven Faces | kanji = 啓の七面 | type = Zanjutsu | number = None | used by = | signature = Kei Yume }} The (啓の七面, literally meaning Kei's Seven Faces), alternatively referred to as Sebun Sutairu (セブンスタイル, Seven Styles) was a specialized style of Zanjutsu Combat, and one of the Zanjutsu forms voluntarily taught in at the Advanced Level. The style owed its origins and conception by Kei Yume, who developed it in a one hundred year period alongside Masaki Satō and Nerine Amamine shortly after their exile in the . Description Applications Forms Form I: Honpou (ほんぽう, literally meaning Rampancy): First of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was described to be one of the most simple and basic forms ever utilized by the powerful Shinigami. Form II: Date (だて, literally meaning Elegance): Second of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain Form III: Ukemi (うけみ, literally meaning Passiveness): Third of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain Form IV: Kousei (こうせい, literally meaning Aggression): Fourth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain Form V: Nintai (にんたい, literally meaning Perseverance): Fifth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was essentially developed and based from Face III practices while casting away Form VI: Chuudou (ちゅうどう, literally meaning Moderation): Sixth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was described to be the cultimation of the preceding styles into one single cohesive form of swordplay. Form VII: Yami Last of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was easily described to be the most strongest yet dangerous form known to Kei. The basis of Yami was using the very ferocity of an individual's nature to their advantage and apply it without reservation or any hint of hesitation. The style itself was the most demanding out of all of Kei's precepts, requiring him to master the previous styles to such an extent that he can perform them flawlessly as the style in question had a broader need for focus. By constantly employing a form of controlled passion to guide the practionner into a state of unpredictable yet inherently powerful frenzy, they were able to apply broad and bold motions meant to subvert any form of counterattack and possibly defeat the target(s) in one sweep. Their attacks flowed effortlessly, seemingly creating the illusion that they wield numerous amounts of blades. Yami was stated to be highly effective against armed opponents, essentially overwhelming their defense with sheer brute force and ferocity. The general stance of Yami was short and open, with the blade held out away from the body in a loose grip. *'Moura' (もうら, literally meaning Encompass): By placing their complete faith into Yami and engrossing themselves into the very darkness they sought to reject and resist, the user will be able to fully channel the dark force as well as accepting and using the inherent dark intentions of the opponent against them. When fully immersed in the state, the fighting state of Kei will increase exponentially, with his body automatically fighting on its own without his intervention. The opponent's own attack will be used and redirected against them, fueling the attacks. As such, it was described as a returning parry. This was not just subject to physical attacks and could be applied to energy attacks, letting the energy flow through them and right back at the assailant without any hint of harm. *'Weaknesses': Even though Yami was stated to be the best out of all of the Seven Styles, it was also the most dangerous as it required Kei to channel his innermost desires and negativities, essentially his own darkness, through his entire being and use it for a positive benefit. The physical requirements and ferocity it entailed was noticeably draining was not recommended to be used continuously for extended periods of time. Overzealous usage of the technique placed Kei dangerously close to the corrupting influences of darkness and insanity. Letting go of his control and inhibitions will result in a shadow of their former self, a husk of what the individual originally was. Without the pure mind of the wielder to direct the actions of the body, a thoughtless killing machine will emerge, hungry for the blood of whoever it could lay its hands on. One noticeable flaw was that the technique sometimes left the wielder in a position where they were significantly vulnerable to any form of counterattacks and well timed spiritual based offensives. In hindsight, this could be avoided with careful planning and the foresight of the user. Practitioners As Kei Yume was the inventor of , he, for all intents and purposes, was considered to be the Master of this specific sword style. A number of other practitioners exist, either from direct tutelage or from observation. *'Masaki Satō': As 1 of the 3 Creators of , Masaki possessed a great amount of knowledge on the sword style. However, like with many others, Masaki was only able to master up to Form VI. *'Nerine Amamine': As 1 of the 3 Creators of , Nerine possessed a great amount of knowledge on the sword style. However, like with many others, Nerine was only able to master up to Form V. *'Shuten Tamane' *'Kai Yume' *'All Members of the Yume Class': Everyone in the Yume Class possessed rudimentary knowledge of after being taught it during their educational tenure at . However, like with many others, they were unable to completely master , with only Shiranui Sayonaki reaching Form IV. Behind the Scenes Navigation